Big Girl, You Are Beautiful
by Kinkajouu
Summary: A few years after BEGA, Tyson goes into a Pizza Hut, and bumps into Hilary... Who’s changed a little. Based on Mika’s song, ‘Big Girl, You Are Beautiful’, obviously. Oneshot.


- A few years after BEGA, Tyson goes into a Pizza Hut, and bumps into Hilary… Who's changed just a little. Based on Mika's song, 'Big Girl (You Are Beautiful)', obviously.

- Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, and nor do I own anything Mika-related. And I don't own Pizza Hut.

A/N: I WAS going to make this into a songfic… But when I finally found the bloody lyrics, I realised that it would take a lot of work to try and write this fiction around them. So, I gave up on that idea, so you'll just have to listen to the song whilst reading this!!

* * *

**Big Girl, You Are Beautiful**

"**Walks in to the room**

**Feels like a big balloon**

**I said hey girl you are beautiful**

**Diet coke and a pizza please**

**Diet coke I'm on my knees**

**Screaming, big girl you are beautiful"**

Walking into his most recent favourite haunt, Tyson Granger took a look around. He was supposed to be meeting Max, but couldn't see the blonde-haired, hyper weirdo around. Tyson straightened his cap, and walked over to the counter, where three till staff were shouting orders to the kitchen staff behind them.

"Hey there, Tyson!" one of the cahiers said to him.

He was a regular in Pizza Hut, now, and so all of the staff knew him well (they'd known him even before he started going there - since he was three-times Beyblade World Champion, which he reminded them of every day).

"Howdy!" Tyson replied, grinning his most toothy smile.

"You want your usual, Tyson?" the cashier asked.

"Yeah, please. I'll have two of the usual, actually. But bring them over when you see me sitting with my blonde friend," Tyson replied.

The cashier nodded, and Tyson turned to find a table. He chose an empty one that was next to two girls. He sat down, and observed that one of the girls was ginger, and wore glasses. The other girl had brown hair, and was… Well… Big.

"Tyson?" the ginger-haired girl said, looking at him.

Tyson did a double-take when he realised that the ginger girl was no other than Emily! He tried to get another look of the brunette, but she was busy slurping on her diet Coke.

"Wow, Emily! You look different!" Tyson said.

"Yeah, Hilary here's changed a lot, too, haven't you, Hil?" Emily said, gesturing to the brunette.

Tyson wasn't quite sure that he had heard Emily right. She meant to say that the brunette was actually HILARY?! But… She was… Fat!

"Holy crap, Hilary! You're… Err, different," Tyson exclaimed.

The brunette narrowed her eyes dangerously at Tyson.

"How am I different, Tyson?" she asked with a deadly sweet voice, hinting that if even tried to mention the 'f' word, he would get hurt.

"Well… You know… You look different," Tyson replied, noticing the dangerous look in Hilary's eyes.

"How, though?"

"You've… Erm… Put… On… A… Teenyweenytinylittlebitofweight?" Tyson garbled, hoping that if he said it really fast, Hilary wouldn't realise what he said.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that. What did you say?"

Tyson winced and knew there was no way he was going to be able to say she was fat without getting hurt. So, he bit the bullet and began writing his will.

"You've ballooned since the last time I saw you! Honestly, you've gotten bigger than I was, and I was fairly big!" Tyson said, laughing and hoping that Hilary would laugh along with him.

She didn't.

"TYSON! YOU TOTAL GIT! I'm not fat! I'm just cuddly!" Hilary shouted back, and punched Tyson in the face. Everyone in the restaurant was staring at the three of them, now. Emily hung her head, hoping that no one would recognise her the next time she ever came into this place.

"There's nothing wrong with being big!" Tyson said, as Hilary throttled him.

"I TOLD YOU I'M NOT FAT! JUST CUDDLY!"

"TECHNICALLY THAT COUNTS AS BEING FAT!" Tyson shouted back.

"I'M NOT FAT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"YOU INSENSITIVE WART!"

"Er, you two… Could you please stop making such a scene, everyone is staring," Emily piped up, her face red from embarrassment.

The two arguing numpties stopped shouting at each other and looked around, seeing that Emily was right. Everyone _was_ staring at them. The manager of Pizza Hut looked livid, very red, and as though he was about explode. Hilary let go of Tyson's neck, and straightened out her skirt.

"I guess it was nice seeing you again, Tyson," she said, though her expression clearly said she hadn't enjoyed a single moment of their brief reunion, "but Emily and I have to go. Toodles."

Hilary beckoned for Emily to follow her out of the door, and Emily was only too happy to do so. In fact, she practically ran out of the place. Tyson stood there like a dork, uncomfortably aware that everyone was still staring at him. The silence was only broken when a baby started to cry, and everyone went back to eating their meals.

Tyson headed for the door, and looked up and down the street. He spotted Max coming towards him, a big grin plastered on his face as usual, but he also saw Hilary and Emily walking away from him. They obviously hadn't gotten very far, as Hilary was… Bigger than she used to be, and couldn't run as far.

"MAX!" Tyson shouted towards the blonde, who looked at Tyson immediately. "We need to catch Hilary and Emily!"

Tyson pointed to the retreating girls' backs, and motioned for Max to hurry up. Tyson started running, and Max was next to him in a matter of seconds. It turned out he was wearing rollerblades.

"That's never Hilary," Max commented as they got closer to the two girls, who still hadn't noticed they were being gained on.

"It is. Changed a bit, hasn't she?" Tyson said.

The two boys had soon caught up with the girls, and they tapped on the girls' shoulders. Hilary and Emily turned around, and when they saw who it was, Hilary frowned.

"Why are you following us?" Hilary demanded.

"I wanted to apologise," Tyson shrugged.

Hilary looked down at the floor, a little bit sad. Max, sensing a blubathon, and awkwardness, dragged Emily off to the nearest shop against her own will, so Tyson could apologise to Hilary in peace.

"You don't need to apologise, Tyson. You're right, I am fat," Hilary mumbled.

Tyson sighed. He hated it when girls got like this.

"No… You're just cuddly, like you said."

"No!" Hilary snapped back. "I am a big, fat, lardy walrus!"

Everyone in the vicinity looked at them with their eyebrows raised, before looking away again. Tyson took hold of Hilary's shoulders and gave her a little shake.

"Listen to me. So what if you've gained weight? It doesn't matter to me, to Max, to Emily, or any of your other friends, because you're still the same Hilary. Look at me, when I won the World Championships for the first time, I was positively huge!"

"I'm still fat, though," Hilary sniffed.

"Yeah, and? You're still beautiful."

Hilary blushed and looked away from Tyson.

"Don't say that!" she squealed.

"Why not? To be honest, I thought you were beautiful when I first met you, you were really annoying, but beautiful, and I still think you're beautiful now."

Hilary turned even redder and suggested that they go and find Emily and Max. Tyson agreed before making one last comment.

"You have gotten quite big, though. How much have you eaten in the past few years?!"

"SHUT IT!"

* * *

A/N: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Sorry, I had to get that out of my system :D I'd imagined this story to be better and… More eventful. But after getting stuck halfway through, I decided this was the best I could do -.-

I hadn't planned it to be any longer, though, so that's good. In fact, I thought it was going to be shorter than this -shrugs-.

Do I deserve reviews? Please?


End file.
